powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Equestrian Force
This article is about a/an animated series entry of the MLP FIM and the "50th " of the Power Rangers Franchise Power Rangers Equestrian Force is the 2019 upcoming animated musical-comedy, action series of Power Rangers franchises. This upcoming series will be airing on Nickelodeon on June 4th , 2019. Plot On a mission to save the world she lives, Princess Twilight Sparkles is heading to the rangers for the first time ever! When a vicious new character plans to steals the greatest powers in the universe: Enermeteorites which contains the 10 enermeteorites With all the other warriors outnumber by this vicious threat, a scientist secretly dispatches the energized powers into another dimension and bequeath to 8 creature which transformed them into new breed of heroes. And they must master their newfound powers and their new zords in order to save the world from the mysterious creature from the scientist's past Transcript Episodes # A Star Of Beginning Part 1 & 2 2. A Ranger Spirits 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. 16. 17. 18. 19. 20. 21. 22. 23. 24. 25. Voice Cast * Lavender Ranger/Twilight Sparkles - a team leader of the Equestrian Force * Peach Ranger/AppleJack * Yellow Ranger/Fluttershy * White Ranger/Rarity * Pink Ranger/Pinkie Pie * Phoenix Orange Ranger/Sunset Shimmer * Purple Ranger/Starlight Glimmer - Twilight Sparkle's student and Sunset's newfound friend * Spike * Blue Knight- a recently new blue-gilded Power Ranger with a troubled, but a mysterious link to the new Power Rangers. Notices to the Rangers, he seems happens to have an unusual habit of helping out of them only when they're in trouble from other monsters. * Supporting Characters * Princess Celestia, * Princess Luna * Princess Cadence * Shining Armor, * Baby Flurry Heart * Grand Master Knight- an ancient but wise mentor to Sci-Twilight and a mysterious golden and blue ranger. * Flash Sentry - a teenage high school student on Canterlot high and a friend to Twilight Sparkle and Sci Twilight but one with tragic past. * Sci-Twilight Sparkles - a recent college intern and assistant scientist to the Grand Master Knight and a smarter counterpart of Twilight Sparkles on Crystal Boarding School. * Dr. Louis Brenton 'B' Solario - an eccentric scientist with a troubled past. * Prince Solaris - a first male alicorn prince on the realm of Equestria and a mysterious part of Brenton's lighter consciousness and psyches. * Thomas Oliver - a legendary sixth ranger and mighty legendary sixth member of the original ones. * Casey Rhode - an original veteran red ranger of teams of warriors and master of hand-to-hand combat and Kung fu. * Minor Characters/New Characters * Snips - A young friend to Snails and Grieshor's most recent favorite 'volunteer' working with 'the best'. * Snails - A young friend to Snips and Grieshor's most recent favorite 'volunteer' working alongside with Snips and the best. * Buzzes - An ordinary pet vulture to Snips & Snails * Ignatius - Prince Solaris's timid pet male Phoenix * Buzzuieus - Grieshor's most loyal vulture/phoenix pet and general * Clem - A pterodactyl genius and Intelligent creature with high IQ and is part of Greishor’s men. * Recurring Characters * Mordant - a bumbling,but hilarious boar henchmen and a former comrade once working with Lord Zedd and during after, now a servant Grieshor * Antagonists * Whirlviro - a sinister tornado-like creature whose been incidentally created from a recent disastrous results of Dr. Louis B.'s lab accident and later becomes a de facto leader of Grieshor's Armies. * Grieshor - a big bad and a very sinister reptilian dinosaur humanoid being and the primary antagonist. * Glooze - a hilarious, but bumbling octopus-like assistant and a Grieshor's right hand servant and medicine expert. * Zoivce - a dead serious second-in command to Greishor and a very vicious warrior. * Zeletia - a cruel and cunning demon pony and a third-in-command with a deadly combative nature. * Travio Droids - a personal robotic foot-soldiers/of Grieshor. * Neo Psycho Rangers - Grieshor's most lethal three new team of powerful rangers of disharmonies and Grieshor's top enforcers and newfound students. * Alphaleo - an alpha demon pony and a long-lost leading tribe leader to the Demon Ponies and commander of Grieshor's armies * Reptnines - a pack of reptilian dog-like hybrids who only tends of being loyal to Grieshor. * Lazarus - commander of Grieshor armies, mentor to the Neo Psycho Rangers. * Dark Bio-Raptors/Dino Zords - a sentient raptor-like zords (also known as Dark RoadRaptors) that was once created by the veteran green power ranger Tommy Oliver. But years later after, Dr. Louis B. Solario, now part of Grieshor's Zord now. * Venjix 2.0 - a sentient virus-like machine whose once been created by Dr. K and long time nemesis to the Original RPM Power Rangers and now he's a representative and a leader of Grieshor's cause. * Nightterror Nebula - an mysterious but malevolent male alicorn and an enforcer of Greishor and aptly permanent 'replacement' as the 'new Nightmare Moon', he often apt to possess a hidden ability to changes into his nightmare moon's royalty appearance types. * Spinzzter - a fast, but deadly creature with a vicious tendencies of running fast. * Shapies Enforcers - a group of knight-like drones with an ability to combine into a bigger character. * Zords * Elemental Equestri-Zords * Dark Bio-Raptors/Dark Raptor Riders * Dark Bio-Dinozords * Skull-Crawlozords * Category:Series Category:Animated Category:2018 Category:Female Category:Nickelodeon series Category:Update Template Category:Series Premiere Category:Heroines Category:Saban Era Category:2019 Category:Music Category:Action/Adventure Category:Upcoming series Category:Power Rangers Equestrian Force Category:Arsenal Category:TBA Category:Ideas Wiki Category:Unsourced quotes Category:Comedy Category:Crossovers Category:New Generation Category:Article stubs Category:Starlight Productions Category:Stubs Category:Revisited Universe Category:Article Templates